


halloween party

by hairyhue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween Oneshot, Jackson is conflicted, Lydia is just a genius, M/M, Pre-show, Scott is willing to wait, doesnt follow show plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hairyhue/pseuds/hairyhue
Summary: "I'm not gay." Jackson mumbled, it sounded fake even to his own ears."I believe you." Scott smiled as he closed the gap between them, kissing Jackson on his lips softly.. . . .Jackson throws a Halloween party at his house while his parents are away.ONE-SHOT





	halloween party

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Halloween as I had no plans.

Jackson smirked at his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed up as a vampire, wearing a tight black button up that had more buttons undone than done, and a black pair of skinny jeans that hugged his thighs perfectly. He had fake blood dripping from the corners of his lips, and blood red contacts in. To finish his look off, he wore black combat boots and had his hair quiffed up with red streaks in. 

He looked good. 

There was a knock on his door. Jackson turned to it. "Yeah?"

The door opened and Danny stuck his head in, he was dressed as Frankenstein and his boyfriend was Frankenstein's monster. Jackson didn't understand that couple costume idea. "People are arriving, should I let them in?"

Jackson spent another minute looking at himself, turning and posing different ways before he finally replied to his best friend. "Yeah, tell Lydia to answer the door." 

Danny rose a brow at him but nodded and disappeared back downstairs. 

After adding a necklace and a few rings to his look, Jackson finally went downstairs to join his party. By now there was a sea of people inside his house, all of them in costume. His girlfriend walked over to him, a stern look on her face. "How nice of you to show up to your own party." Her voice was bitter.

Jackson rolled his eyes at her. "I had to make sure my costume looked good." 

Lydia looked him up and down. "Well, it certainly doesn't leave much to the imagination." She grinned at him, standing on the tip of her toes to give Jackson a kiss.

Jackson took a step back and scoffed, avoiding her lips. "I don't want to ruin my makeup." He smirked at her shocked reaction and walked away before she could reply.

He walked through his living room and went into his kitchen, raising his brow at the group of guys that were huddled in the corner, trying to discreetly slip something into the punch. 

"You know I can see you right?" Jackson cleared his throat, holding back from laughing when the three guys all looked at him, each of their faces a hilarious picture of guilt and shock. "What is that?" He walked over to them.

The tall one was dressed as the phantom of the opera, except he was also wearing a purple wig. It was a stupid costume and the combination made no sense, Jackson was contemplating kicking him out. He held out the bottle of alcohol he was pouring into the juice, handing it to Jackson.

Jackson hummed as he took it, looking at the bottle. "Vodka? If you wanted screwdrivers you should have just looked in the dining room." He scoffed at their idiocy, turning and walking to the door, stopping to down the rest of the bottle, putting it on the counter before walking out. He wandered around for a while, waving to guests and having idle chit-chat with his friends. He purposely avoided bumping into Lydia, not in the mood to deal with his girlfriend's temper.

Jackson heard his name being called and he looked in the direction, seeing one of his Lacrosse teammates waving him over. The blond walked over, following him into his father's study. Shit, he was supposed to have locked that. He was about to tell them to get out but stopped when he saw Lydia inside waiting for him. He furrowed his brows in confusion, looking between them. 

Lydia pushed herself off from the wall she had been leaning on. She walked up into Jackson's space, her hands rubbing his chest before resting on his shoulders. "I need to speak with you." She said, glancing behind him to the other Lacrosse player. He got the hint and left the room. 

"Yeah? About what?" Jackson's voice sounded uninterested. Although he wasn't having a great time at his party, he would much rather be out there than in a room with Lydia. He grimaced at how fucked up that sounded.

"I'm breaking up with you." She said matter-of-factly, stepping back and away from him.

"Excuse me?" Jackson frowned and furrowed his brows. "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. Let's face it, we're only with each other because we're the most popular people in school. But I don't care about that anymore, I don't want to hold you back from being you." Lydia had a knowing smile.

"What do you mean 'being me'?" Jackson asked, confused. Their break up hardly affected him, he was more worried about what it would do to his image.

It was Lydia's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh please. Jackson, it's okay! I know! It honestly wasn't that hard to figure out. I realised there must have been a reason behind why you were such a dick to me so I did some digging." Her eyes were kind as she looked at him.

Jackson's confusion grew and his frown deepened. "Lydia I have no idea what you are talking about!" He rose his voice as was getting annoyed.

Lydia's smile disappeared and she mimicked his annoyance. "Jackson I know that you're gay!" Her timing was great as the door opened right as she yelled that at him.

Lydia and Jackson turned to see Scott in the doorway, looking at them with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open in shock. Jackson could feel his heart beating a mile a minute as he was filled with a sudden panic. "Sorry! I-I didn't mean to interrupt!"  Scott stuttered, pushing himself away from the door and closing it. 

Jackson turned back to Lydia, anger and fear clear on his face. "I am  _not_ \- I-" He looked at the door and jogged over, yanking it open. "We will talk later!" He shouted over his shoulder, leaving the study and looking around for the other boy. He was able to spot him easily due to his costume: Scott was dressed as a zombie, his clothes were ripped and his body was covered in patches of fake blood and fake wounds. Jackson moved through the crowds as fast as he could, grabbing onto the boy's shoulders tightly. 

Scott whipped around and faced Jackson, his face immediately falling. He gulped and forced a smile. "Hey-"

Jackson glared at Scott, grabbing his wrist and dragging him away from the party, going upstairs as nobody was up there. He pushed him into one of his guest rooms, shutting and locking the door behind him. When he turned to look at Scott, he could practically feel the nervousness radiating off of him. "McCall." His voice was stern and he kept his eyes on him, staring him down. Though it was increasingly harder to do so as he felt his anxiety become more consuming by the second. 

"Jackson I didn't mean to walk in on you and Lydia- I swear it was an accident! I was looking for the bathroom but your house is so big and I got lost so I was just checking every room and I never meant to-"

"Shut up!" Jackson cut off Scott's rambling, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He was having a hard time figuring out what to do. All he knew was that Lydia thought he was gay and now Scott does too. "I'm straight." He said, hating himself for the way his voice almost broke. His gaze turned from angry to anxious as he aggressive guard fell.

Scott only nodded. "I won't tell anyone, I promise!" 

Jackson shook his head. "There's nothing to tell! You walked in on the middle of the conversation! Lydia wasn't being serious, she doesn't know what she's saying!" 

Scott was staring at him, once more shocked at what was happening. This time he was shocked because of the amount of emotion Jackson was showing whether he realised it or not. He started pacing and Scott was pretty sure he saw tears in his eyes. Cautiously, he started to speak again. "You know it's okay if you are gay?"

Jackson stopped pacing and glared at him, storming over and shoving him backwards. "Shut up McCall! Do I look like a gay guy to you?!"

Scott's eyebrows raised and he looked Jackson up and down. He was too afraid to tell him that  _yes_. He  _does_ look like a gay guy. Especially in a tight outfit like the one he had on. "Uhhh..." 

"Fuck you!" Jackson hissed through his teeth. Scott suddenly laughed and it caught Jackson off guard. "What are you laughing at?!" 

That made Scott laugh harder and he held his stomach. "I'm sorry-" He coughed. "You hissing when you're dressed like a vampire looks so funny-" 

Jackson's brows knitted together as he stared at the laughing teen but a few seconds later he found himself laughing along. They laughed in unison for a good few minutes before they calmed down and drifted into a silence. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't comfortable either. They both say down on the floor, their backs against the side of the bed.

Scott cleared his throat after a minute. "You know... I will believe you if you say you're straight. Even if you do look like a gay vampire." He chuckled lightheartedly.

Jackson glared at him again, less menace behind it this time. He looked down at himself at scoffed. "I guess I could've chosen clothes a little less... form fitting." He snorted.

Scott sat up and looked at him. "Ya think!?" He grinned. "I thought Allison's cat costume was bad but then I saw you!" 

Jackson laughed again and shook his head. "Shut up." He repeated, a small smile on his face as he rolled his eyes.

They fell into a silence again, more durable than the last. Scott sat back against the bed once more, occasionally glancing over to Jackson.

Jackson's face fell as he went over the events from earlier in his mind, Lydia's words were getting to him. Suddenly he sat up and turned to face Scott, his eyes serious. "Do you think I'm gay?" 

Scott was surprised at the question, sitting up once more and just shrugging. "I don't know." The conversation he was having with Jackson was odd, definitely unexpected, but Scott was enjoying speaking to him. "If you are it's okay."

Jackson looked down at his legs as he thought. "Lydia broke up with me." He confessed, not sure as to why he did.

Scott nodded. "I kinda guessed. Are you sad about it?"

Jackson shrugged, sighing as he leant back on his hands. "Not really- I probably sound like such a dick for that."

"You always sound like a dick." Scott replied.

Jackson thought he was being mean but knew it was a joke once he saw his smile. "This is weird, right?"

"What? Sat in a bedroom talking with the captain of the Lacrosse team while he's dressed as a gay vampire? Not weird at all." Scott grinned. 

Jackson groaned and covered his face in his hands. "I really am dressed as a gay vampire aren't I?" 

"I think it's cute." Scott commented, not missing the way Jackson reacted: looking at him in surprise, the corners of his lips turning up slightly.

"Glad one of us thinks so." Jackson mumbled. "I'm regretting spending as much time as I did getting this ready."

"But was it worth it?" Scott tilted his head in question.

Jackson shrugged. "I guess, I mean I've definitely been catching people's attention." He chuckled. 

"How could you not? I mean you're the most popular guy in school anyway so when you show up wearing something like that it's like everyone's minds just explode. Girls and guys alike." Scott laughed quietly.

Jackson stared at Scott, a small, almost invisible smile on his face. He shuffled closer to Scott, his heartbeat speeding up. Scott did the same, using his newfound confidence to get into Jackon's space until the pair were practically against each other. Jackson refused to break eye contact, even as Scott leaned in. "I'm not gay." He mumbled, it sounded fake even to his own ears. 

Scott smiled in reply, not pulling away. "I believe you." He assured him, closing the space between them and placing a soft kiss on the blond's lips. He pulled back after a second watching as Jackson froze in place.

It felt as if his heart was going to come up through his throat. He gulped down his anxiety and reached a hand out, hesitantly cupping one side of Scott's face. Scott was patient, willing to wait for Jackson to do whatever he needed to. It took another ten seconds for him to build up the courage to kiss the boy in front of him- the Vodka he had earlier surely helped. Jackson's kiss was slow and cautious, never going too far as if he was scared to. He was.

When he pulled away, Scott was smiling widely. "That wasn't too bad right?" He asked to try lighten the mood.

Jackson bit his lip and turned away, standing up. He took a deep breath in and smiled at Scott in return. "Not too bad." He agreed. "I should get back to my party." He knew he needed to leave, he would be mad at himself for it later, but at this moment he was too confused to stay. He walked to the door, unlocking it and opening it. He paused before leaving, turning and looking at Scott over his shoulder. "Thank you." His words were quiet and sincere. 

Scott smiled to himself as the door closed, liking this side of Jackson that he'd never seen before. 

It was a good Halloween.


End file.
